Dark encounters
by the-scary-girl-next-door
Summary: A short remus tonks drabble. Could the couple find love in the dark?


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. SOB

Gimmauld Place seemed unnaturally quiet, maybe it was the fact that the younger occupants of the house were now safely on the Hogwarts express heading north for the wonderful castle that is Hogwarts, or that Sirius' barking laughter that would normally ring out down the hall was missing. Even the glorious smells of Molly's food cooking in the kitchen were absent, adding to the stillness of this ancient house.

Remus Lupin was taking advantage of the quietness and perusing one of his favourite pastimes, that sadly he had neglected for several hectic months.

Reading.

It seemed strange that he was here. In this house. _Reading. _Memories seem to seep out of the very walls. But it helped him feel better, better than he'd felt in a long time in fact.

Sirius, he remembered used to laugh at him for reading. "God Moony your such a girl." But Remus Lupin would give anything to have Sirius Back. "Just because the only things you read are dirty magazines." He remembered himself replying.

It was while reading that Remus mouth began to dry, his taste buds actually starting to tingle with anticipation as he craved for his favourite food- chocolate. He wasn't sure why he was attracted to this food so much but it was just something he had to live with. It took a few minuets for him to decide weather to continue reading or go in pursuit of a bar of Honeydukes that he had been saving for this very purpose.

He chose the latter.

Slowly he made his way across the landing his eyes adjusting to the darkness- even with werewolf vision he couldn't see much better- as he went.

He reached the top of the staircase and preceded downwards, he was about halfway down when he saw it.

Someone was moving at the bottom of the steps. He couldn't see who the person was but they didn't appear to have noticed him yet.

Remus reached inside his robes for his wand. It wasn't there.

Quickly and as silently as he could he turned round with the intention of retreating back to his room to get his wand.

It was then that it happened.

First the person below seemed to notice something as they called out.

"Hello?"

Remus turned and at the same time he foot caught on the hem of his robes and he fell through the air into the darkness.

"At least the floor is soft," He thought to himself after he had landed. This was before he could feel a movement underneath him.

"Ouch!"

"Tonks?"

"Remus?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Even though Remus could feel Tonks under him he couldn't see her because the darkness was so intense.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I don't think anything's broken."

"Wish I could say the same. Bloody werewolf"

Remus smiled, he knew she was only joking.

"Are you sure your ok?" he asked again.

"I'll live. Just."

"Why's it so dark?"

"I think it's something to do with the last of the Black family being d-" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I miss him too y'know?"

"Yeah I know."

"Anyway lets get so light on the matter shall we? I'll just get my wan- Oh!"

"What is it?"

"It seems to be broken. You broke it when you landed on me. Well I'm glad you've got yours- you have got your wand haven't you?"

"It's upstairs"

"Two fully grow adults walking around in the dark without a wand."

"Constant vigilance hey?"

"Just think what Sirius would say if he were here right now."

"Properly some rude comment and would ask to join us- well him and his many _toys _anyway."

"Oh really Mister Lupin? Well I don't go in for that sort of thing"

"Oh and do pray tell do you "go in for"?"

"Well if you must know I like the more mature werewolf- I mean man"

"Tonks I..."

"Don't worry old man I was only joking." Remus couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at this.

" I'm not sure if you know but Sirius was trying to fix us up together."

"What? When? "

"A while back before he-"

She needn't say more.

"He seem to think it was another of his brilliant ideas."

"He did the same with Lily and James." Remus said grinning at the memory.

"It must be hard for you. Everyone gone." The smile slipped from his face.

"When you're at school you don't know everything that will happen. Then suddenly you're all alone."

"Well I'm here. You don't have to feel alone anymore."

"I'm the sort who puffer my own company."

" They wouldn't like you to be unhappy, Remus"

"I'm not"

"You are, you just don't want to admit it"

"If I admit to what I want I'll have to face the consequences."

"God, stuff the consequences, live dangerously for once"

"It's not that simple."

"Life never is."

"You have the answer for everything don't you?"

"Well, I know when someone's unhappy and your one very unhappy wolf. "

They were silent for a moment.

" I must seem like a right misery guts."

"Oh no not really. You just need to lighten up. And talking of lightening up do you have any plans of getting off me today? I think I've fractured a rib."

"Sorry."

"Just do what you want for once."

So he did.

He kissed her.

He could hear the intake of breath. She certainly didn't expect that.

It was at that moment that the front door opened.

"Lumos" said one voice.

The light temporarily blinded Remus.

"Oh, look who's here Fred!" said a ginger haired boy- George

"What?" asked Fred putting down a large cardboard box.

"It's professor Lupin. Seems like he's giving some private lessons!"

"What are you doing here?" asked tonks rudely.

"Harry said we could store some of are pranks in here, before we take them to the shop." Said Fred.

"But we'll come back later." They winked and disappeared but not before turning the light on behind them.

Even though they could now see Remus showed no sign of moving any time soon.

Tonks raised one eyebrow. "What do you want to do now then?"

"Oh I think I've got a couple of ideas……….."

**Hi everyone i don't think this story is very good but i wanted to post it anyway. I've only recently got into the rl/nt ship and this is my first fic on it. Hopefully you'll forgive me for the terrible writing. This fic is dedicated to cath sorry it isn't beter love. **

**Oh yeah please reveiw , they all help me**

**kerrie -x-x-x-x**


End file.
